Real Life
by nathmend
Summary: A vida de Regina Mills sempre foi uma vida sem muitos acontecimentos. Ate que com apenas uma troca de olhares, tudo muda. E por coincidencia, a da sua melhor amiga Emma Swan tbm acaba virando de cabeca para baixo na mesma epoca...
1. Chapter 1

**Bom gente, essa eh minha primeira fic e a primeira historia q ja escrevi na vida! entao relevem ta? hehe. Ah, acho q ficou um capitulo meio grande, mas enfim... provavelmente os outros seram menores... ou nao! =) **

* * *

><p>Uma pessoa confusa, que faz quase tudo sem ter muita certeza, com poucos amigos mas que realmente pode contar, que nunca teve um namorado, que nunca realmente morou com a mae e meio que solitaria. essa sou eu. Regina Mills. 17 anos. com muitos sonhos na cabeca mas sem saber como alcanca-los. e essa eh a minha realidade...<p>

05:30 da matina meu despertador toca. olho para o lado e na minha cabeca so vem "mais 5 minutinhos por favor, Deus". mas como minha avo sempre diz, "Deus so ajuda quem cedo madruga". Entao levanto e vou para o banheiro tomar um banho. Enquanto isso, minha querida "mae duas vezes" tambem se levanta para preparar meu cafe da manha... Como falo ate parece q eh um cafe super reforcado com um suco, frutas, pao, ovos e o que vier em sua mente. porem eh apenas uma simples vitamina. mas para a minha defesa, eh de frutas ta?

Coloco minha farda, passo um tico de corretivo nas olheiras (pq nao sei se ja contei, mas fico todas as noites ate umas 2h lendo... o vicio fala mais alto q o sono), prendo meu cabelo em um coque q mais parece um ninho de rato e vou "comer".

-Bom dia vo...

-Bom dia Gina... Ja ta pronta?

-Ja sim, so falto comer e escovar os dentes.

-Ok. - minha avo fala e simplismente para. fica me olhando como se tivesse procurando algo.

-O que foi vo?

-Voce ta com uma cara de cansada... andou lendo ate tarde de novo foi? Regina eu ja nao disse pra vc parar com essa mania? Se vc nao dormir direito vc nao vai conseguir prestar atencao nas aulas.

-Vo, isso de novo nao, por favor. Nao, eu nao fiquei lendo ate tarde ta?

-Fale a verdade para mim Regina. Ja disse pra vc q mentir eh feio.

-Ah, falou a pessoa q so fala a verdade ne? pelo amor de Deus vo, para com isso. vai acordar a Mary. (Ah, esqueci de mencionar a minha querida e perfeita irma de 22 anos e que esta terminando o quarto periodo na faculdade de medicina.)

-Mas Regina, vc tem q parar com isso... - e minha avo continua falando e falando e falando... enquanto isso, eu simplesmente termino de tomar minha vitamina e vou escovar os dentes.

-Voce esta me escutando Regina? -Minha avo fala enquanto eu ja pego a minha mochila.

-To vo. to. mas eu ja to indo ta? tchau.

-Tchau... pegou o casaco?

Mas eu ja tinha fechado a porta e estava saindo do hall do meu predio. Geralmente eu fico esperando o meu transporte em casa enquanto aproveito para ler. Porem eu nao estava com clima nenhum de ficar escutando minha avo falar eternamente.

Chego a portaria do meu condominio, coloco meus fones de ouvido e comeco a escutar uma musica animada pra ver se acaba com esse clima ruim dentro de mim. Sei q algumas pessoas vao falar "nossa Regina, mal acorda e ja esta escutando Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle". desculpa gente, mas me acorda, me anima e tira todo o mal q tiver dentro de mim.

Nao q eu precise. Meu transporte chega e eh como uma viagem de baldeacao. Vai parando e parando e parando e parando. Porem logo chego no colegio e eh um efeito ainda melhor q a musica do Jason Derulo. Nao sei se isso acontece com vcs tbm, mas quando eu chego no colegio eh como se nada tivesse acontecido em casa. Me renovo. Nao sei pq. Eh automatico (tirando aquele dia que eu briguei SUPER feio com a minha mae em pleno dia de prova decisiva e quase nao parei de chorar enquanto fazia. porem EU CONSEGUI E PASSEI! HA).

Ok. Chego no colegio e quase nao tem ninguem na minha sala. Tudo bem que meu transporte vai parando em varios lugares mas como ele passa cedo em minha casa, eu quase chego com o porteiro.

Entro, sento no meu lugarzinho de sempre (terceira cadeira da fila do meio. nem muito na frente, nem muito atras. ali. no centro da sala), continuo a escutar minhas musicas e volto a ler o meu livro (online. no meu ipod. em pdf. eh de graca e minha avo nao precisa saber). Passados uns 5 a 10 min, meu melhor amigo David chega gritando. Sim, gritando. Nao, ele nao eh baderneiro. Apenas animado. Ele logo vem falar comigo.

-Hey baby bife.

-Oi baby...

-Bora comigo la na cantina comprar a minha ficha?

-Bora, deixa eu so guardar meus fones.

E com isso, vamos na cantina comprar suas fichas como todos os dias. Eh rotina.

Voltamos, conversamos mais um pouco e logo depois chega a minha melhor amiga, Emma.

-Emmmmmm, vc PRECISA ler "Cartas de amor aos mortos". Serio. comecei ontem e acabei de terminar. eh MUITO bom.

-Oi Gina, bom dia pra vc tbm ta? (risos) Eu to lendo "Eu sou o numero 4" agr. Aquele q a Ru falou q tinha lido e tinha amado.

Ru eh a Ruby, a q completa nosso triozinho lindo.

-Ah sei... eu tbm quero ler esse. mas enfim, como q vc ta?

E com isso, nos comecamos a conversar e andamos ate o nosso lugarzinho: o banco em frente a sala. Dali, a Em tem visao privilegiada de seu amado "Crush" (que atende pelo nome de Killian… nao conta pra ninguem ta?), o garoto por quem ela eh apaixonada, q estuda na sala ao lado.

No nosso corredor tem a nossa sala e mais duas: a do Crush da Em, e a do Assistente (ou pre-vestibular. fale como quiser).

-Em, viu o teu crush hj?

-Q nada Gina... do jeito q ele eh vagal nem sei se ele vem hj.

Enquanto ela fala isso, eis q aparece na ponta da escada a cabeleira negra q a minha amiga tanto ama. Dou uma cutucada de leve na perna dela.

-Eu vi ta? Nao perco um movimento desse menino.

-Ah ta bom entao, sua stalker.

O sino toca porem, como o prof de Biologia sempre demora, nos continuamos sentadas. Logo depois, a Ruby aparece.

-Olha quem chegou... -a Em disse.

-Minha querida, veio com seu Leroy foi? Ta abrindo o colegio eh? -Eu disse.

Seu Leroy eh o porteiro do nosso querido inferno amarelo. E essa eh uma brincadeira q sempre fazemos com quem chega tarde... nao sei se vcs entenderam mas enfim...

-hahaha suas engracadinhas. eu moro do outro lado da cidade e ainda venho de onibus ta? relevem.

-tudo bem, tudo bem.

O nosso querido professor aparece e sao dadas iniciadas as aulas do dia.

As tres primeiras aulas ate q nao demoram muito a passar e logo chega o intervalo, porem a terceira do trio eh de historia e o professor eh meio possessivo, logo pega pra ele 5 preciosos minutos do nosso querido brake. Depois desse descarado roubo, somos finalmente liberados e eu logo olho para a Em e pergunto:

-Amiga, vc vai comprar lanche?

-Nao sei, Gi… Acho q vou comprar so meu "hot coco".

-Ah ok, eu vou contigo. Preciso comprar um guarana com acai pq ta pesado. – viro para a Ruby e pergunto – Ruu, vc vai comprar lanche?

-Nao Gi… eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Preciso responder alguns exercicios…

-Tudo bem…

E com isso, eu e a Emma descemos para a lanchonete (q pelo crime cometido pelo nosso lindo e querido prof de historia, esta lotadaa), compramos nossas bebidas e voltamos, sentando no nosso banquinho.

-Esse Killian, sei nao. Muito anti-social esse menino. Nao sai da sala… estudando nao eh pq nao eh surpresa pra ninguem q ele eh vagal. O q eh q ele fica fazendo hein? – Fala a Em… e eu tenho certeza q ela meio q fez essa pergunta para si mas saiu um pouco alto.

-Quer q eu olhe miga?

-Vai la.

Com isso, me levanto e como quem nao quer nada, coloco meu rosto na janelinha da porta da sala do Crush da Em e qual a minha surpresa em ver q ele esta no fim da sala com a "vadia do colegio" Tinkerbell sentada no colo dele? Volto e falo:

-Em, a Tinkerbell ta sentada no colo dele.

-Ai q safada. Mas enfim Gi, eles sao amigos. Melhores amigos. Eles podem nao estar fazendo nada, apenas conversando…

-Ta bom entao, pensa o q vc quiser…

E com isso ficamos em silencio, as duas olhando para a multidao a nossa frente, quando vejo um ponto dourado no meio. E esse ponto dourado tinha seus olhos verdes virados para mim. E que olhos verdes. Como nunca vi esse menino por aqui antes? Virei para a Em e perguntei:

-Em, tu sabe quem eh aquele menino ali?

-Q menino Gi?

-Aquele q ta olhando pra ca…

-O de cabelo loiro?

-Isso…

-Eh o Robin… lembra daquele dia q a Marian tava falando dele?

Marian era uma amiga mais proxima da Ruby e da Emma, q eu tbm falava mas nunca tive muito contato.

-Aaah, era esse Robin? Legal…

-Pq?

-Nada…

-Nada… aham… sei…

E com isso, eu volto a olhar para ele so para ver q ele continua olhando para mim. Eu seguro o olhar e depois de alguns segundos ele sorri, causando uma onda de arrepios pelo meu corpo… Que sorriso eh aquele? Para nao mostrar q eu estava caidinha por ele, botei a expressao mais seria q consegui no rosto e levantei a minha sobrancelha esquerda como que perguntando "qual foi? Perdeu algo?" Ele apenas abriu mais o sorriso e deu de ombros. Rolei os olhos e virei para a Emma puxando um assunto do nada...

-Em, vc vai de certeza pro boliche no sabado?

-Vou Gi, e vc? Vc vai ne?

-Acho q sim..

-Acho nada. Vc tem q ir.

-Eh q minha avo anda taaao chata… nao sei se ela vai deixar. E tbm como q eu vou? A minha maravilhosa irma estara na faculdade…

-Vc pode ir com o Daniel!

Virei pra ela com tudo com uma cara bem fechada… todo mundo sabia q o Daniel gostava de mim desde o ano anterior. Aqui vai nossa historia: No primeiro ano do EM, eu me apaixonei por ele. Gostava bastante mesmo. Porem ele me esnobava. Esnobava mesmo, na frente de quem quisesse ver. Com isso, o sentimento lindo q eu sentia por ele se tornou em raiva e todo o encanto acabou. Dai no ano seguinte (q eh o ano anterior… entenderam?) ele comecou a gostar de mim e eu simplismente respondi na mesma moeda. Esnobei. E muito. Dai na mudanca de ano, decidimos acabar com essa briga de gato e rato e voltar com a nossa boa e velha amizade. Estamos bem amigos desde entao, mas o sentimento dele por mim ainda ta la, estampado na testa dele.

-Ah, vai Gina… ele mora a duas ruas do teu condominio. E o David vai com ele…

O David tbm mora no meu condominio, se eu esqueci de mencionar.

-Ta bom… vou ver hoje com minha avo.

E com isso voltamos a ficar em silencio. E eu, sem querer(querendo) olho para onde o tal do Robin esta. Ele nao estava mais olhando. Estava encostado na mureta q fica do lado oposto a porta de sua sala (a do Assistente). Ele estava em uma posicao tao sexy… Com as pernas cruzadas, os braco ao lado do corpo o sustentando e com aquele sorriso q me causou calafrios. Sem falar nos cabelos loiros q estavam baguncados de uma maneira q o deixava ainda mais lindo… E a roupa… Apesar de ser uniforme, ele estava de arrancar suspiros. O Tenis branco moderno, a calca apertada nos lugares certos, a blusa marcando seus bracos. Sem perceber, fiquei encarando-o por um tempo maior do q deveria pois quando voltei a olhar para seu rosto, ele estava virado para mim com a sobrancelha levantada porem, diferente de mim, estava com um sorrisinho de lado de labios fechados. Eu arregalei os olhos assustada e virei o rosto rapido demais, lhe causando uma gargalhada maravilhosa de se ouvir. Quando o olhei de novo, ele ja tinha superado a sua crise de risos porem continuava sorrindo. Um sorriso q nao se prendia apenas aos labios… subia para seus olhos fazendo-os brilhar. Eu o encarei de novo, levantei a sobrancelha e tbm puz um sorrisinho nos labios. Mas diferente do dele, era um sorrisinho desafiador. Acho q ele entendeu o jogo pois ele virou o corpo e tbm comecou a me encarar. Ficamos nessa guerra de olhares ate que o sino tocasse. Com o som q mais parecia eterno, eu abaixei o olhar, passei a lingua no labios, me levantei e fui em direcao a sala, sem olhar pra tras e sendo acompanhada por uma calada Emma (e com uma cara de infinitas perguntas).


	2. Chapter 2

-O q foi aquilo? - Fala a Emma enquanto eu sento em minha carteira e ela se encosta na mesma.

-Aquilo oq?

-Aaah, vai se fazer de desentendida agr eh, dona Regina?

-Para Emma... nao to me fazendo de desentendida. O q foi oq?

-Aquela refeicao de olhares entre vc e o Robin...

Quando ela falou isso, eu logo senti meu rosto esquentar. Primeiro pq eu acho q estava tao concentrada em apenas olhar para aquela pessoa q nao percebi q a Emma estava do meu lado e olhando tudo. Segundo pq isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Tudo bem q eu ja me apaixonei outras vezes, como no caso do Daniel, mas essa troca de olhares, essa guerrinha, e por incrivel q pareca, esse arrepio no pe do estomago q eu senti durante toda a batalha, eh muito novo pra mim e me assusta um pouco. Alem de q eu sempre me apaixono pelas pessoas erradas e acabo quebrando a cara. Ou melhor, o coracao.

-Nao teve refeicao de olhares nenhuma ta? Vc ta imaginando coisas! Eu nem conheco o garoto... acabei de descobrir o nome dele...

-Vc nao me engana Gina... Eu te conheco! E essas bochechas vermelhas ai eh oq?

-Calor! Acho q o ar condicionado ta quebrado de novo...

E para a minha sorte, logo depois q eu termino de falar, o professor de portugues entra e a Emma vai sentar. Porem durante essa aula e a seguinte eu nao consegui parar de pensar naqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes q me causaram tantas sensacoes boas... Depois dessas duas aulas, nos temos mais um intervalo de 10 minutos. Logo apos o toque, a Emma vem falar comigo:

-Giiii, tu vai la pra fora?

-Vou nao Em, preciso tirar umas duvidas em umas questoes com a Ruby.

Eu realmente tinha essas duvidas porem o real motivo de eu nao querer ir para o corredor eh simplesmente pq eu estava nervosa e ate com um pouco de medo de olhar para aquele ser divino. A minha sorte eh q a Em nao percebeu!

-Ok.. vou ficar la com o David...

-Ta, amiga.

E com isso ela vai para o banquinho e eu vou tirar as minhas duvidas com a Ruby no fim da sala. Logo toca, todos entram, o prof chega e mais duas aulas se passam. Quando parece q nunca iremos pra casa, toca o sino final e agradeco a Deus por isso. Guardo todo o meu material, espero a Emma e a Ruby e saimos da sala. Saiu com a cabeca abaixada pois, como sou baixinha e tem toda aquela multidao saindo da sala, fico meio q com falta de ar. Porem, quando levanto o rosto, meus olhos viajam direto para os olhos q tanto temi ver no ultimo intervalo. Ele tinha acabado de sair da sala tbm e virou a cabeca para o lado q fica a q estudo, distraido. Quando nossos olhos se encontram, ele sorri e eu apenas abaixo a cabeca e continuo a andar. Tudo oq eu quero eh sair dali! Como o corredor mais parece um bloco de carnaval, sou levada pela onda humana e logo chego ao patio. Vou para a portaria e gracas a Deus o meu transporte ja esta la.

Diferentemente da ida, a volta eh super rapida pois sou a primeira a ser deixada em casa. Chego e logo vejo todas as janelas fechadas, sinal de q nao tem ninguem em casa. Amem! Pego minha chave, abro a porta, entro e encontro um bilhete da minha avo em cima da mesa avisando q ela tinha ido ao salao e q de la iria ao supermercado fazer compras. Ela tbm disse onde estava a comida e enfins.

Eu amo ficar sozinha em casa, porem na minha isso nao eh muito frequente. Entao aproveito bem todos os dias q eu tenho essa proeza.

Vou para o meu quarto, jogo a mochila na cama, tiro o tenis, coloco uma musica bem animada no ultimo volume e vou tomar banho. Depois coloco uma calcinha, um sutia e uma blusa meio grande q eu tenho q chega a cobrir o bumbum mas nao posso levantar os bracos q aparece tudo. Gosto de ficar confortavel em casa.

Esquento a comida, desligo a musica, ligo a tv e vou comer. Logo depois, vou para meu quarto e deito na cama. Pego meu celular e vejo q tenho uma solicitacao no instagram e outra no face. Quando olho, vejo q as duas sao da mesma pessoa: Robin. _Mas q menino stalker eh esse hein? Ja conseguiu minhas redes sociais... Medo. _Porem aceito e logo q vejo sua foto de perfil, todo o medo se esvai e fica apenas uma babinha q teima em descer pela minha boca. _Caraca. Que menino lindo. Senhor..._ Travo meu celular, coloco na minha mesa de cabeceira e vou dormir, porem, antes mesmo de fechar os olhos meu celular apita. Quando olho, vejo q eh uma mensagem de Robin no Face.

Robin de Locksley: Ola.

Leio e fico com uma cara de "oi?" e eh exatamente isso q envio.

Regina Mills: Oi?

Robin de Locksley: Tudo bom?

Regina Mills: Tudo...?

Robin de Locksley: So queria falar contigo depois do q houve hj no intervalo... procurei vc no segundo brake para um segundo round mas nao ti vi...

Regina Mills: Segundo round de q? Nao aconteceu nada no intervalo...

Robin de Locksley: Vai negar a nossa guerrinha de olhares?

Regina Mills: Cara, vc ta viajando. Preciso dormir ta? Tchau.

Robin de Locksley: Bem que quando eu ti vi eu pensei q vc tinha uma cara de crianca mas depois de um tempo pensei em dar uma chance para vc, ate pq vc comecou a brincadeirinha, mas agr eu tenho certeza q vc eh uma bebe q nao assume seus atos. A mamae ja contou uma historinha pra vc dormir?

Depois q li aquilo me subiu uma raiva, um odio tao grande do pes a cabeca q tive q mandar uma resposta a altura.

Regina Mills: Como q eh? Quem eh vc pra me chamar de crianca? Eu sei q eu olhei pra vc, te encarei, mas nao nao te dei liberdade nenhuma pra vir aqui e me falar desaforo. Primeiro, td bem q eu comecei aquilo, mas em momento algum eu dei a entender q era pra vc vir me procurar em todas as redes sociais e vir falar comigo. Eu simplesmente te olhei pq quis mas ja nao quero mais. Segundo, quando se nega um ato q vc fez, nao necessariamente significa q vc eh uma crianca, pode apenas mostrar q vc esta envergonhada do ato descabido e desnecessario q vc fez e eh exatamente isso oq eu estou sentindo. Vegonha de ter iniciado uma guerrinha de olhares com um garoto q eu pensava ser maravilhoso mas q apenas se mostrou como um sapo vestido com capa de principe.

Enviando isso, jogo meu celular do outro lado do quarto, viro para o lado e dessa vez realmente durmo com uma raiva remoendo meu coracao.

Quando acordo, ja sao mais de 16h e minha avo ja esta em casa. Levanto, vou no banheiro lavar o rosto e vou na cozinha pegar algo pra comer. Dou "oi" para a minha avo, pego uma maca e vou para o meu quarto. Comeco a pegar meu caderno e meu modulo de estudos quando lembro do boliche no sabado. Levanto e vou pedir para minha avo.

-Vo, as meninas me chamaram pra ir ao boliche sabado, posso?

-Como q vc vai?

-Com o Daniel..

-Quem vai?

-A Emma, a Ruby, o David, o Daniel, o Henry, a Ashley e mais outros...

-Ta, pode ir. Tem dinheiro?

-Tenho mas a senhora vai ter q me dar mais... eu tenho pouco.

-Ta bom... volta com o Daniel tbm ne?

-Uhum.

-Ta.

Com isso, volto para o meu quarto. Procuro meu celular para avisar a Emma q eu vou para o boliche e o encontro do outro lado do quarto, me fazendo relembrar da minha "conversa" com o Robin. Respirei fundo com o pensamento e peguei meu celular. O desbloqueio e vejo uma nova mensagem do Robin. Antes de abrir, envio a mensagem para a Emma. Estava meio nervosa para abrir a dele. Tomo coragem e abro.

Robin de Locksley: Primeiro, desculpa pelo q falei. Eh q aquela nossa troca de olhares me marcou muito e significou algo pra mim. Quando te olhei pela primeira vez, eu fiquei curioso e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu fui hipnotizado por voce. A minha curiosidade so fez crescer e agr tudo oq eu mais quero eh ti conhecer. E quando vc meio q deu a entender q aquela guerrinha nao foi nada pra vc, eu fiquei frustrado e com raiva e acabei explodindo Segundo, nao, vc nao eh uma crianca. Desculpa novamente pela besteira q eu falei. Mas vc eh muito mais madura q muuita gente velha idosa por ai. Muito mais madura q eu. E terceiro... Sai comigo? Eu preciso te conhecer, conhecer seu mundinho! Se apenas com o olhar vc me fez querer te conhecer por inteira, imagina oq vai acontecer comigo quando eu descobrir todas as suas magias...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gente, mudei um pouquinho a forma de escrever. Coloquei o nome dos personagens em frente das falas. Ficou legal? Ah, e MUITO obrigada a pessoa que me falou que seria melhor ler com as palavras sem estarem abreviadas. Tentei o maximo, mas meu teclado eh americano, entao nao tem os acentos... Por isso o "eh" eh assim. Nao consegui responder sua review pq eu sinceramente nao sei como fazer isso. Se alguem sabe, fala ai! Enfim, obrigada de verdade! E ah, se voces gostarem de ver a visao do Robin, me avisem que ai eu faco sempre a visao dos outros. Boa leitura =)**

* * *

><p>[Desde o intervalo, visao do Robin]<p>

Toca o intervalo e eu agradeco a Deus por isso. A aula de portugues nunca esteve tao chata. Saiu da sala e me encosto na paredinha que tem do outro lado do corredor. Como nao tem muito tempo que cheguei no colegio, ainda nao tenho muitos amigos, mas podemos dizer que a Zelena eh uma pessoa que, mesmo com o pouco tempo de contato, aprendi a gostar de conversar. Depois de uns minutos ela aparece.

Robin: Demorou assim por que, moca?

Zelena: Tava terminando de copiar aquele texto eterno que o Sidney botou no quadro.

Robin: Serio que voce copia as coisas que esse homem escreve?

Zelena: Claro! Vai que ne...

Robin: Putz, depois dessa... - Viro o rosto para o lado da escada e quase penso que dormi e estava sonhando. Vejo uma garota, que de garota ela so tinha o tamanho. Uma baixinha linda, de cabelos medios e bem lisos, um sorriso que se voce olhar muito, voce goza de tesao, uma cicatriz no labio superior que piora toda a situacao e o corpo perfeito: seios de um tamanho lindo, barriguinha do jeito certo, um bumbum bem empinado e pernas torneadas. Ou eu estou no paraiso, ou realmente dormi e estou sonhando. Acompanho ela com o olhar, virando o rosto para ve-la sentar no banco em frente a sala do terceiro ano. Eh, acho que eh a sala dela. Bom saber.

Zelena: Robin? Robiiin? Acorda homem. - Levo um susto quando escuto a voz da enjoadinha.

Robin: Oi enjoada.

Zelena: Deu uma viajada legal agora, hein?

Robin: Quem ta viajando eh voce, sua besta.

Termino de falar e volto a olhar para a baixinha que me enlouqueceu. Fico a encarando e acho q ela sente porque vira o rosto para frente e olha diretamente para mim. Agora eu tenho a mais pura certeza que estou no paraiso. Que olhos sao esses, senhor? Os olhos cor de chocolate mais intensos e lindos que ja vi na vida. Ela vira o rosto pra falar com a amiga que olha pra mim e volta a falar com ela. Elas estao falando de mim? Continuo encarando e logo depois ela volta a olhar para mim tambem e prende o olhar. Eu sorriu so para ver o que ela vai fazer e o seu movimento nao me assusta. Ela fecha a cara e levanta a sobrancelha, fazendo cara de "perdeu?". Apenas continuo sorrindo e dou de ombros, recebendo um rolar de olhos como resposta. Ela vira para conversar com a amiga e eu continuo a olhando ainda por um tempo, mas parece que ela vai me ignorar. Volto a olhar para a Zelena que esta com os bracos cruzados, batendo o pe e de cara fechada, olhando para mim.

Robin: Qual foi?

Zelena: Qual foi? Robin de Locksley, voce esta realmente me perguntando "qual foi"? Eu aqui falando com o vento enquanto voce canta um menina, isso que foi.

Robin: Eu? Cantando uma menina? Bebeu?

Zelena: Nossa, voce eh ridiculo, cara.

Com isso, comeco a rir descontroladamente. A Zelena sabe como me fazer rir desse jeito. Comeco a me controlar e fico apenas sorrindo, enquanto espero a Zelena se controlar da propria crize de risos. Depois de um tempinho, sinto um olhar chamar a minha atencao do lado esquerdo. Quando olho, vejo que a baixinha linda estava me olhando, mais como me comendo com os olhos, olhando atentamente para o meu corpo. Quando ela sobe o olhar para meu rosto, levanto a sobrancelha esquerda, do mesmo jeitinho que ela fez, porem com um sorrisinho manhoso nos labios. Ela percebe que estou olhando para ela e leva um susto, virando o rosto para o lado. Isso me causa uma crise de risos ainda mais forte que a que a Zelena me causou. Tento me controlar e volto a olha-la, ainda sorrindo. Ela me olha e levanta a sobrancelha, porem dessa vez ela coloca um sorrisinho desafiador nos labios. Entendendo a brincadeirinha dela e me ajeito, virando tambem o meu corpo em direcao a ela e continuando a encara-la. Nao sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas depois do que pareceram seculos, o sino toca, porem eu continuo a olha-la. Nao iria perder. Ela logo abaixa a cabeca, lambe os labios e entra na sala sem olhar para tras. Eu fiquei hipnotizado, paralisado com aquela lambidinha. Mais sexy, impossivel. Fico olhando para o nada, ate que acordo com um puxao da Zelena para me repreender com o olhar e avisar que o professor ja tinha chegado. Agradeco a Deus internamente pela Zelena sentar longe de mim, por que senao seriam horas eternas de perguntas.

Passo as duas proximas aulas apenas pensando naqueles olhos e o sino logo toca para o nosso intervalo de 10 minutos. Ate que o tempo passou rapido. Saiu meio apressado, ancioso para ver aquela garota de novo. Fico encostado na parede esperando e nada. Vejo a amiga dela saindo e sentando-se no banco, acompanhada apenas de um menino. Eles comecam a conversar e nada da garota misteriosa. Decido ir la perguntar para a amiga pelo menos o seu nome. Respiro fundo, tomo coragem e vou la.

Robin: Licenca. - A menina vira o rosto rapido, levada pelo susto.

Emma: Oi?

Robin: Desculpa, so fiquei curioso com uma coisa. Cade aquela garota que estava com voce no intervalo mais cedo? - Quando termino de falar, ela comeca a rir e vira pra falar com o menino.

Emma: Adivinha de quem ele ta falando...

David: Regina, claro. - Depois disso, eles comecam a rir descontroladamente.

Robin: Desculpe, Regina? Eh esse o nome dela?

Emma: Eh sim. Regina Mills. Pode procurar no face, eh assim que o nome dela ta. - Eu apenas fico sem reacao. Calma. Regina Mills. Ok. A garota loira me olha com um olhar questionador.

Robin: o que foi?

Emma: Nao vai anotar nao?

Robin: Oh. Ok. - Pego meu celular, coloco nas notas e digito.

Robin: Regina Mills. Assim? - Mostro para ela para ver se tinha digitado certo e ela balanca a cabeca concordando.

Emma: O instagram dela eh rmills. Digita ai. - Pera. Ela ta me dando tudo da lindinha? Ja amei essa menina.

Robin: rmills. Assim? - Mostro mais uma vez e ela concorda. - Vai me dar o telefone tambem?

Emma: Claro que nao. Ai eh voce que tem que conquistar querido. Boa sorte viu? E ah, tente conquista essa menina. Ela ta necessitando beijar na boca. Mais procurada que a Gina, impossivel, porem ela chuta todos. Mas oh, so beija se quiser algo serio viu? Na verdade, so fala com ela se quiser algo serio, porque ela eh bem emotiva e romantica e enfins. Nao a iluda, se nao vc fica estereo.

Fico zonzo com todas as coisas que ela fala. Essa eh doidinha. O sino logo toca mas da tempo de pedir algo pra ela, quer dizer, para eles.

Robin: Ei, voces dois. Por favor, nao falem para ela isso que aconteceu aqui nem deem a entender que algo aconteceu. Entrem com cara de paisagem e continuem com cara de paisagem. Por favor! Estou implorando.

Emma/David: Tudo bem.

Emma: Mas estamos entendidos ne? Tenho certeza que voce nao quer perder suas bolas.

Olho pra ela com cara de assustado e ela e o menino comecam a rir e a andar e eu lembro de perguntar mais uma coisa.

Robin: Ei! E o nome de voces?

Emma: Sou Emma.

David: E eu, David.

Robin: Robin. Muito prazer e MUITO obrigado.

Eles acenam afirmativamente com a cabeca e voltam a andar em direcao a sala. Viro e vou em direcao a minha, xingando internamente pelo fato de nao ter credito e o wifi do colegio ser uma merda e nao funcionar. Terei que esperar chegar em casa.

As ultimas duas aulas passam como se tivessem em cima de uma tartaruga. Depois de milenios, o sino toca e eu comeco a ajeitar minhas coisas e saiu da sala no meio do mar de gente. Aquilo me sufoca. Fico virando a cabeca para os lados, e quando olho para o lado da porta da sala da baixinha, nossos olhos de encontram. Nao consigo segurar o sorriso. Aqueles olhos. Porem ela abaixa a cabeca e eu sou obrigado a andar por causa da multidao me empurrando. Desco a escada e a procuro, porem nao a acho. Decido ir logo para casa para adiciona-la nas redes sociais. Como minha casa eh perto do colegio, vou andando e logo chego. Pego minhas chaves, entro e vou direto para o quarto. Moro apenas com o meu irmao mais velho, o Roland, e ele passa o dia todo na faculdade, chegando so a noite, entao fico so o resto do dia. Vou direto para o meu quarto, tiro o tenis, jogo a mochila no chao, tiro a camisa e a calca e pego um short bem molinho, daqueles de dormir, e visto. Pego meu celular e adiciono a Regina no Facebook e no Instagram, indo comer apos isso. Pego a lasanha congelada da geladeira, tiro um pedaco, coloco no prato e coloco no microondas. Enquanto espero, boto um pouco de coca-cola em um copo com gelo. O micro logo apita, avisando que esta pronto. Pego o prato, o copo e vou para a sala. Ligo a TV e olho meu celular, vendo que tinha notificacoes avisando que a Regina tinha me aceitado a 1 minutos atras. Destravo o celular correndo e vou falar com ela.

**-Gente, essa conversa esta no capitulo anterior. Se nao lembra, volta la pra ver, ta?-**

Quando ela se fez de desentida eu nao aguentei e explodi mesmo. Como ela pode fazer isso? Depois de todo aquele clima. Caramba, eh impossivel ela nao ter sentido nada. IMPOSSIVEL. Mas acho que fui muito rude e a resposta dela foi super a altura. Quer dizer, muito mais alta. Fiquei com a cara no chao. Tinha que me explicar. Simplesmente me abri para ela e a convidei para sair. Fiquei esperando a resposta e nada. Decidi finalmente comer, porem a lasanha ja estava fria. Coloquei de novo no microondas e depois comi. Coloco o prato na pia, pego meu celular e olho pra ver se tinha algo. Nada. Decido ir logo estudar. Quando comeco, esqueco de tudo. Me concentro completamente. Depois de horas, meu irmao chega. Olho no relogio e vejo que ja eram quase 17h. Levanto e vou falar com o Roland.

Robin: Iai? Voltou mais cedo...

Roland: Foi... Nao tive a ultima aula. Comeu o que?

Robin: Lasanha.

Roland: Mas voce eh um ze preguicoso viu? Tem carne temperada, era so fritar no oleo. E arroz voce faz no mircroondas. Tinha que comer a lasanha de duas semanas atras?

Robin: Nao tinha fungos ta? E continua uma delicia.

Comecamos a rir, ele vai pro quarto dele e eu vou para o meu, vendo meu celular piscando. Corro para ver se era finalmente a resposta da Regina e fico feliz que era.


End file.
